When you don't remember
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: AU. DxS. One-shot. "So...uh...Do you like me?" "Yeah...But you gotta get your memories back first..." "But whyy?" "Because...you don't even remember what my favorite movie is..." Sam kissed his cheek softly."As soon as you get your memories back..."


**A/N: Hey guys! Sunny here! Did ya miss me? (crowd boos) Of course you did! Anyway...Do ya remember that story I'm writing? The totally rocking adventures of Detective Danny Phantom? This here's a sneak peek! I know I should be working on Obsessive but... I really wanted to put this up! This part is awesome because Danny discovers something he's never noticed before: A Ghost nightclub! **

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me. Neither does the music here...it's from Rio. :3  
><strong>

**That idea was completely me. I'm serious. It came out of nowhere...yet here it is! :3 The ghost nightclub is a club where good ghosts generally hang out with humans who aren't afraid of them. I wanna go to one...real bad. But they don't exist. Damn.**

**There's DxS in this one-shot by the way. Of course...**

**Warning: Some OoCness...**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! NO FLAMES. But! CONSTUCTIVE CRITICiZM IS LOVED~ :3  
><strong>

**By the way: They're 22 here. :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p>"So...How does this work again?"<p>

Sam sighed from the chair next to Danny's. "You're supposed to draw one of your memories," She said, as if it were simple. Danny gave her a blank look. She groaned. "Danny...it's an exercise. You're supposed to draw without thinking. Then it'll somehow reach into your subconscious and you'll end up drawing one of your memories..."

Danny cringed slightly. "Are you sure I used to be a good sketcher? I haven't drawn a picture in so long..." Sam smiled slightly. "Trust me. You were an amazing artist."

Danny sighed. "I dunno..." Sam huffed.

"Danny Fen- Falcon! You will draw a picture and give it to me tonight!" Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Fen- Falcon?" Sam shook her head.

"I got confused," she looked at Danny's sketchbook. "Just draw. I'll be back later. I have to help out a friend." Danny looked at the book in front of him. Sam stood up and grabbed her phone.

Just as she was about to walk out the door he called out: "Sam?"

She turned back to him. "Yeah?"

He twirled the pencil in his hand. "Any advice?"

Sam grinned. "Draw, not what you see, but what you know..." and with that she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Danny nodded. "Right." He looked at the paper and got ready to draw. He blinked. "Wait...what?"

.

.

.

From outside, Sam was walking to her car and smirked. She counted down with her fingers.

'_3, 2 and...' _

"OH COME ON!"

Sam laughed to herself when she heard Danny's voice. "What fun..." she said to herself smiling.

Sam was being unfair. She knew. But she couldn't just _tell_ Danny his memories. Otherwise when he sees his family and other friends, they're gonna be reminiscing, while Danny won't remember a thing and simply pretend to know. She didn't want that. It wasn't fair for him.

Sam sighed. She's been in love with him for 10 years and that boy was _still_ clueless. Well...he lost his memories. She couldn't really blame ...at least until his memories came back..._then_ she'll blame him.

* * *

><p>Not remembering your past...<em>totally sucks.<em>

Danny had thought that he was better off not knowing who he was before. Then he came back to Amity Park...and Sam... She was so confusing...He looked at the paper in front of him and tried to picture one of his memories.

Nothing. _Damn._

He sighed. _'Draw, not what you see, but what you know?' _What the hell was that supposed to mean? He put the lead on the paper and looked at it for a couple of minutes. He drew a circle and soon that circle looked like an eye. That's when something snapped. And so he drew. And he just kept drawing until he had 3 finished drawings and had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>When Sam entered the house with the spare key she had <em>borrowed<em> she saw Danny asleep on his desk. She smiled and walked to him. She shook him softly. "Danny..." He mumbled something. She shook him some more. "Wake up, Dan-Dan," Danny frowned. She smirked. '_He really hates that nickname..._' He was still sleeping. Sam frowned. "Danny wake up." she said sternly. He didn't even flinch. "WAKE UP!" she yelled in his ear. Danny jumped and fell off the chair.

"Ow..." he muttered. He opened his eyes and glared at Sam. She was looking at his not-colored sketches. He stood up and looked at them with her.

The first drawing was a beautiful woman with short hair and a hazmat-suit. She was smiling gently. Danny furrowed his eyebrow. She looks so familiar... He felt a longing swell in his heart.

The next picture was a fat man stuffing his face with fudge. Sam chuckled. He was also wearing a hazmat suit and a huge grin on his face.

The final picture was a girl with long hair. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and some jeans and was holding a book close to her chest. She had a caring smile on her face.

Danny sighed. "Who are these people?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "Your parents. The Fentons."

Danny nodded and laughed. "_That's_ why you said Fen-Falcon!" He looked at the floor in sadness. "But wasn't that building...uh..Fenton Works...abandoned?"

Sam sighed. "The Fentons left when you disappeared...I bet they're sill looking for you..." She pointed at the woman with short hair. "That's you mom. Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton...she was so caring all the time... Your dad," she pointed at the fat man. "Jackson 'Jack' Fenton. A fudge lover...he was always so goofy..." She pointed at the girl with long hair. "Jazmine or Jazz. She was your sister. She was always a worry-wart and used psychology to fix everything..." Sam rolled her eyes. "She was the only one in your family to know about your ghost powers...so I guess she had a right to worry considering how much trouble you brought to yourself..." Sam smiled. "C'mon. We're going out,"

Danny peered at her curiously. "Where?"

Sam grinned. "You'll see..."

* * *

><p>Danny's suspicion rose 100% when a blue mist escaped his lips. "Ghost..." he blinked. He looked around.<p>

Sam noticed and smiled. "Chill Danny..."

Danny furrowed his brow. "But a ghost is around,"

Sam smirked slightly. "I know..." Danny glanced at her suspiciously. She stopped in front of an alley and walked into it. Danny blinked.

"This can't possibly good..." He said to himself. 'Maybe she's being possessed...' he thought to himself. And that's when he saw a small neon sign that said 'Fright-night'. Danny stared at it.

Sam looked at him while opening the door. "C'mon Danny-bear..."

Danny scowled at her and entered.

It was...

It was...

"A club?"

Yes. Sam Manson had taken him Danny Falcon-now-Fenton to a nightclub. But that's not what surprised him. What surprised him was the fact that said club was infested with ghosts. And the very few humans there seemed to know...but not care! They were all dancing and some were singing to the music. There were flashing lights and even a bar!

"What the heck?" Danny yelled to himself. Sam turned up next to him.

"Pretty cool, huh? It's the first and only ghost nightclub to exist! Two of my bestest friends run it!" She yelled over the loud music.

"There you are, bubble-head!" he heard a buttery-sweet and childish voice say. He turned and found a human girl with curly brown hair and bright green eyes, a light blue tank-top jeans and light blue converse. Something that's seemed a little to casual for a nightclub.

Sam smiled at the girl. "Hey Belle! Danny this is one of the club's owners, Belinda Goodman. She runs it with her boyfriend, Xavier. Or X."

Belle smiled. "Hey Hey!" Danny smiled.

"Hi. I'm-" Belle cut him off.

"I know! We use to be really good friends in high school!" She grinned. "Weird huh? I have to go! X is getting ready backstage. Gotta wish him luck and tune his guitar!"

she pointed at Danny. "You better dance to at least one song, ok?"

Danny blinked. "Ok..."

She smiled. "Kay, Kay. See ya later!"

Sam smiled. "Whelp, do anything you want, kay? I'll be on the dance-floor if you need anything..."And with that she stalked off.

Danny sighed and went to the bar. "Piña Colada..I'm not in the mood to get drunk," he told the bartender. He nodded. Danny sighed again.

That's when he started to hear bird sounds. He looked over the dance-floor and saw a ghost with pale-blue skin and green-eyes with a black afro floating, while whistling using his hands to make realistic bird sounds. He stopped and suddenly cawed. He then saw a ghost with paper-white skin a glowing yellow eyes and shaggy, brown hair and a black hat, holding a guitar.

_"Party in the open evening, baby!"_

The ghost with shaggy hair said. And the afro-man soon joined in.

_"I want to party_  
><em>I want to samba<em>  
><em>I want to party<em>  
><em>I want to samba<em>

_I want to party_  
><em>And live my life (live my life)<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>And fly"<em>

He flew around the crowd as they cheered. He played his guitar to the rhythm and danced in the air.

_"Imma fly, fly just like a ghost_  
><em>(But you are a ghost! )"<em>

Afro reminded him. Shaggy nodded and couched to the floor shooting up when he sang the next lines.

_"Oh yeah, you're right,_  
><em>So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)<em>  
><em>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen"<em>

He fell and stopped just before he hit the crowd soon floating up again.

_"Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_

_"Cause I just want to live my life, and party_  
><em>All I want is to be free, and rock my body<em>  
><em>Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life<em>  
><em>In Amity<em>  
><em>Cause in Amity<em>  
><em>In Amity, I realize<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>I want to samba (party)<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>And fly"<em>

Afro sang by himself then.

_"I'm that samba, samba_  
><em>Master, master, master<em>  
><em>Master, master<em>

_Who shouts out?_  
><em>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<em>  
><em>Blaster, blaster, blaster<em>  
><em>You dance fast,<em>  
><em>But I dance faster, faster, faster<em>  
><em>Faster, faster<em>

_You're too slow_  
><em>You need to catch up<em>

_You can dance, and dance, but I..."_

Then Shaggy sang with him again.

_"I want to party (party)_  
><em>I want to samba (party)<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>I want to samba (party)<em>

_I want to party (party)_  
><em>And live my life (live my life)<em>  
><em>I want to party (party)<em>  
><em>And fly"<em>

The music flowed through the crowd as everyone was singing along as Afro cawed.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"_

Danny smiled ad the bartender handed him his Piña Colada and tapped his foot to the beat. What surprised him though was when Sam started singing.

_"Laya, laya, laya, laya~"_

_"Ooooohhhhhhh..."_ Shaggy harmonized with her voice.

_"Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya..."_ she finished with a smile as Afro took back his microphone.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"_ the crowd cawed.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" _The crowed cawed again.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey!"_ and the music ended.

Danny watched as the shaggy-haired man, who he thought was X because of his guitar, spoke to Sam and hugged her briefly. Danny's eyes flashed green for a split-second. He shook it off. He watched as Sam pointed to him and X looked around until he spotted him. X grinned and soon flew over towards him with Belle and Sam walking close behind. X fell in the seat next to Danny's and waved.

"Hey, I'm Xavier Reddison. But I hate my full so you may call me X." he stuck out his hand.

Danny shook it. "I'm Danny."

X nodded. "I know. We were friends in high-school."

Danny blinked. "..But you're a..."

X shook his head. "Long story..." Sam came up and smiled.

"So..you've met?" Danny nodded. "Good." she stared at his Piña Colada. "I want one..." She went towards the bartender and ordered.

Belle came and was about to sit in the seat next to Danny until X came and dragged her to his lap. She blushed and fumbled out words. "So...Where ya been for the past 4 years, Dan?" Danny shrugged. "New York."

X raised his eyebrow. "Wow..." he tilted his head. "So...what happened?" Danny furrowed his brow.

"I woke up in a hospital in New York...They couldn't contact my family due to the fact that they didn't know my real name. I had a dream where blurry figures kept calling me Danny, so I used that as my lead. My Doctor, Dr. Jim Falcon had felt bad for me...so he helped me settle down and even let me keep his last name." Danny sighed._ 'Note to self: Visit Jim for Christmas'_ he thought to himself. X blinked with a stoic expression. Belle looked at Danny with sympathy.

"Whoa..." was the first thing that came out of X's mouth.

Sam came back with a Piña Colada. "What I miss?" X looked at Danny. He shook his head.

"Nothing" they said simultaneously.

Xavier sighed and went intangible causing Belle to land on the chair. "I'm gonna tune up...one more song tonight..." He flew off to the stage.

Belle looked at us and smiled. "Dance!" She grinned.

I blinked. "Ok...Sam?" She looked at me. "Mm?' she said while finishing her Piña Colada. I looked at it. _'I haven't even finished mine...'_ Danny shook it off. "Wanna dance?"

Sam smiled. "Sure.

Danny listened as X's guitar played a slow tune and he softly whistled. Danny bowed down and stuck out his hand. Sam chuckled and took it.

_"Wasn´t really thinking, wasn´t looking , wasn´t searching_  
><em>for an answer<em>  
><em>In the moonlight<em>  
><em>When I saw your face"<em>

He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They swayed softly to X's singing and smiled at each other._  
><em>

_"Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking out from under_  
><em>moon beams<em>  
><em>Through the palm trees<em>  
><em>Swaying in the breeze"<em>

"So...What you said earlier..about how you used to like me..." Danny started staring into Sam's amethyst eyes.

Sam blushed slightly. "Yeah? _  
><em>

_"I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before_  
><em>And so I´m giving more to you that I thought I could do"<em>

"You...still like me, huh? Sam's eyes widened. "W-what?" She stuttered uncharacteristically. Danny grinned. "It's kinda obvious," he smiled.

_"Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why, but you don´t_  
><em>really need a reason<em>  
><em>When the stars shine<em>  
><em>Just to fall in love"<em>

"Your eyes light up when you see me smile, you stare at me when you _think_ I'm not looking, you blush when I catch your gaze..." he trailed off smirking. Sam sighed. "Well...I guess some things _do_ change..."

Danny tilted his head cutely. "Huh?"_  
><em>

_"Made the love each other, made to be together for a life time_  
><em>In the sunshine<em>  
><em>Flying in the sky"<em>

"You used to be totally clueless!" She chuckled. "You didn't get a single hint I sent you in high-school..."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "Really? But it's so obvious!"

Sam grinned. "Yeah...but...oh well..."

Danny sighed. "I must have been stupid...What I get in classes? C Average?" Sam blinked.

"Yes." she said bluntly.

Danny blinked three times. "Oh wow." _  
><em>

_"I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before_  
><em>And so I´m giving more to you that I thought I could do"<em>

Sam laughed. Danny smiled_. _"So...uh.._.Do_ you like me?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah..." She smirked. "But you gotta get your memories back first..."

Danny sighed. "But whyy~?" He whined.

"Because...you don't even remember what my favorite movie is..." She smiled. Danny sighed and swore quietly. _  
><em>

_"Now I know love is real_  
><em>So when the sky high, as the angels dry<em>  
><em>Letting you and I fly love"<em>

The song ended but Danny and Sam kept dancing. Danny sighed but smiled nonetheless. Sam kissed his cheek softly and Danny blushed. "As soon as you get your memories back..." She smiled and walked off. Danny blinked and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

Not remembering your past..._totally sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What ya think? Did you guys like it? This is like...PART of Chapter 7 of The totally rocking adventures of Detective Danny Phantom. Fluff. Yes. Lots of Fluff. :3 I'm gonna work on Chapter 5 of Obsessive!   
><strong>

**Can't wait for the real story? Meh.I can't. :P  
><strong>

**Review Please~ :D and Thank you! :D**

**I'm a fire-breathing chocolate bar! (You know because..I'm chocolate sunshine and...the Sun's a big ball of fire...and...yeah...)**

**~Sunny****彡******


End file.
